A Pleasant Surprise
by xRogan
Summary: Logan makes his way to bed, but stops at Rogue's room. He sneaks up on her but he ends up in a sticky situation and things take a strange turn. Short oneshot. Rogan. Rated M for a reason.


"Night, Logan." Ororo said to me, not bothering to lift her gaze from the plasma TV screen.

"Nigh, 'Ro." I answered back quietly. It was about 11:30 at night and we had decided to stay up and share some beers while watchin' a movie. I didn't give a damn about the movie; it was the beer that I craved.

I ran my fingers through my disheveled hair and marched up the stairs and down the student's dorm hallway. For some reason, I was placed all the way at the end of the student's hallway instead of the staff bedrooms. It wasn't a big deal, though, besides pesky kids yellin' around so early in the mornin'.

I was just passin' Rogue's room, which was closest to mine, when I saw that the door was slightly open. She was usually in bed at this time of night, especially on a school night. I frowned, for some reason becoming curious, so, using my skills of stealth, I silently walked into her room. She wasn't at her computer or bed, and that's when I spotted the light from under the door of the bathroom flick off. I continued my journey to the door, stopping right beside it. I could hear Rogue singing softly to herself in the washroom, and then I heard her turning the handle.

She opened the door, but didn't see me, since her eyes were closed from just singing to herself. My eyebrow lifted when I saw that she was only wrapped in a small white towel, her hair cascading down her shoulders, wet and dripping. I guess I caught her at a bad time. But I didn't care, and knowing that we were close, I smirked.

"Shouldn't you be in b—" I began to say, but as soon as I spoke, her eyes shot open and her hand instinctively reached out to mine as she let out a squeal. Both were bare, and before I knew it, I was out cold, lying on Rogue's carpeted floor.

When I awoke, the first thing that came to mind was the throbbing at the side of my head. I guess I had hit the floor pretty hard. Ah well, it'd be gone soon anyway. I shook my head and blinked my eyes a few times, then tried to sit up. But I couldn't.

I looked down at myself and to my shock, I found that I was bound at the wrists and ankles. My hands were pinned above my head and my feet were spread wide, both tied to something wooden. A bedpost, that was it. I was lying tied up on someone's bed. But that wasn't the worst of it. As everything began to settle in my brain, I noticed that I was naked.

And I don't mean half-naked with boxers on, no, no, no, I was 100 naked. From head to toe. I tugged at the bonds, but they were tight as hell. Shit, what the fuck happened? Just as I was about to call out, Rogue came waltzing from her bathroom. Shit, shit, shit! I was in her room… naked… tied to her bed. What the _fuck_?!

But she didn't seem at all surprised. She was _smiling_. No wait, I take that back. She was goddamn _smirking_. And she was still in that skimpy white towel, her hair still wet. I tried to speak, but failed, so I cleared my throat. That helped.

"Rogue, what the fuck is going on?" I said harshly. Goddammit, I couldn't even move my legs to hide my… private area. "Untie these goddamn ropes, Marie." I threatened.

She just continued to smirk and walk ever so closer to me. She was swaying her hips seductively and one finger was playing with her hair. I swallowed. _Think of something else, something else, shit, something else other than Marie naked. Oh God. _She continued walking towards me. She was less than two feet away now, and that towel looked like it was about to slip right off her. I closed my eyes and averted my head. _Uh… beer. Beer, beer, beer, uh, cigars, cigars, cigars… Naked Marie… NO. Shit._

I could smell her amazing scent, and I knew she was standing right beside me. I cracked open my eyes and found that she was staring over me.

"Y'know you shouldn't sneak up on me like that, sugar." She said, her voice thick and rich. I swallowed again. _Beer, cigars, motorcycles, uh… cage fighting, beer…_

"Marie," I said, but it came out constricted. "Untie me now." She continued to smile and then she leaned over me. I could feel her breasts pressing up against my bare chest.

Ever since she learned how to control her mutation, she had been practicing this thing that she called the 'on' and 'off' switch that was supposedly in her mind. But she told me once that if she's surprised or very emotional, she couldn't control it. _Good fuckin' idea, you dipshit. Sneak up on a girl with killer skin. Look where it got you now._

Rogue then climbed onto the bed and straddled me. Not good. I felt her hot wetness against my abdomen and I lost it. There I went, stiff as a rock. I was clenching my teeth and my tied-up hands were in tight fists.

"You like that, Logan?" She whispered, leaning down towards me. Our faces were almost touching. Fuck, I couldn't take too much more of this.

"Marie, stop. You really don't want to do this." I whispered back huskily, looking her straight in the eyes.

She sat back, her expression suddenly changing from seductive to anger. "Don't tell me what I want and don't want to do, Logan." She leaned back down slowly. "I see the way you look at me. I see it in your eyes, sugar. I know you _want _me." Then she leaned all the way forward and pressed her lips forcefully against mine.

I was in shock. I mean, sure, I liked Marie. She was my only (and probably first) good friend I had since I could remember. I never saw the potential when she was younger, but as she grew, I was finding myself more and more attracted to her. But I kept telling myself that I was too old, and that she had tons of other guys who she'd rather be with than me. But I was wrong. I _did_ want this. I wanted _her._

So I pressed my lips against hers as fiercely as I could, letting the months, the years of restraint pass through that kiss. She was taken aback slightly, from the feel of it, so I pressed harder. I needed to _taste _her. I just _needed _her.

I broke away from her lips for a moment, and using my teeth, I expertly pulled the small towel off her body. I heard her gasp. _Not so brave now, huh?_ A little voice in the back of my head whispered. I had to keep the Wolverine at bay. I wouldn't let him take over.

"Untie me." I almost growled, my voice heavy with lust. She nodded quickly, her breath rapid. She leaned over me to reach my hands, and seizing the moment, I licked at her stomach and breasts, sucking and nipping lightly. I felt them turn hard in my mouth and I heard her moan. "Hurry up, Marie." I moaned, feeling myself throb with every beat of my racing heart.

Finally my hands were undone and I rushed forward to untie my feet. _Fuck untying, _I thought, and out came a claw. I sliced each piece of rope off easily then turned to face Marie. Holy Mother of God was she beautiful. Panting heavily, I turned on my hands and knees and grabbed her ankle, pulling her towards me, pressing her hard against my lips into an intense kiss.

I pushed her into the bed and leaned over top of her, letting one and tangle through her hair and the other explore her body.

"Oh God, Logan…" She moaned, against my lips. My hand had traveled down her breasts to her stomach, then to the mound of hair at her pelvis. With expert fingers, I dove into her wetness and began rubbing her sensitive spot. She cried out in pleasure and in shock, and I kissed her again.

I could feel her body tensing underneath me. I don't think I could take this any longer. I need to be in her.

"Logan, I-I need you… inside me… now." She panted, her body heaving and gasping.

"I'm comin', darlin'." I said huskily, taking my fingers out. They were wet with her scent, and I just couldn't help myself but lick my fingers and taste her. Without wasting another moment, I thrusted deeply inside of her, gasping along with Marie. Her hands were tangled around my neck, and I could feel her nails digging into my back.

I started slowly with a hard rhythm, then slowly picked up the pace. She was moaning and crying my name out as our pleasure increased. Our bodies were pressed up against each other, sweating from the friction. I was pounding myself into her now, and any second I was going to release. She was almost screaming, and I even cried out as I collapsed on top of her, breathing so heavily as if I had just sprinted a mile. I rolled over so that I was on my back, and she moved in closer towards me, panting.

"That was… amazing…" She said softly. I chuckled between breaths and turned my head to look at Marie. Her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful, so relaxed just lying there up against my arm. I reached over and stroked her cheek with my fingers, continuing to stare at her.

Marie opened her eyes and smiled beautifully at me, beginning to stroke my face, curling her fingers in my hair and muttonchops.

"You wanna go again?" I whispered to her. She smiled and moved forward, meeting my lips with a soft, sensual kiss. I kissed her back, holding her close.

"I'm sorry, Logan, but it's getting late, and you need to wake up."

I pulled back and frowned, looking at her smiling face. "What? What are you talking about?"

Marie gave me one last kiss and then said, "Goodnight, Logan." And then I felt that pull from her skin. And once again, I was out cold.

"M… Marie…"

"Sound's like he's waking up." Ororo said to Hank. The furry blue doctor nodded and scribbled something down on his notepad, then readjusted his glasses.

"Logan? Hon, wake up." Storm said, nudging his arm with her fingers. "Logan…"

"Marie!" I cried out, sitting up quickly in the bed.

"Whoa there, Logan." Mr. McCoy said, pressing his hands on my shoulders and pushing me down. "You're still trying to heal. That was quite a nasty brush you had with Rogue." He said, taking his hands off of me.

"What? I was just with… Wait, what?" I said, thoroughly confused. I just had hot sex with Rogue, but how did I end up here?

"Logan, you surprised Rogue, and by accident she touched you when her skin was on. It was a strong one too, you were out for quite a while." Ororo said quietly.

"Where is she?" I asked impatiently.

"She's sleeping, I think—" Hank said, but was interrupted by someone at the circular doorway.

"No, I'm right here." I sat up, leaning on my elbows, and winced at the throbbing pain in my head. I looked over my shoulder and spotted her in a familiar long mauve nightgown. I frowned, and opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it. "You okay?" She said shyly. "I'm sorry about what happened, I didn't see you and I wasn't expecting you to—"

"No, no, it's okay, it was my fault…" I said absentmindedly. "What… what happened, exactly…?" I asked her, rubbing my head.

Marie grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the side of the bed.

"Rogue, not too much longer. Logan needs his rest." Hank said. She nodded and turned back to me. We were silent until we were sure that they were gone. She sighed and looked down at her hands that were twisted together.

"I just came out of a shower and you scared the bejesus out of me." She smiled, tucking some stray hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry that I knocked you out. I really didn't mean to."

"You mean… Nothing happened?" I said, brow creased.

"What are you talkin' about, Logan? I touched you and you fainted… I sorta screamed 'cause you scared me and then I rushed to find Storm or Hank. They brought you down here, and you've been out for at least three hours. Nothing else… happened." She reached out to me and held my hand it hers, giving me a squeeze.

"But you… I was… Didn't you…?" I stumbled, trying to grasp the fact that Marie and I actually _didn't_ have sex. Maybe it was just part of my unconscious brain putting strange and torturous scenes in my mind. Damn my messed up head.

"Logan, I think you need to go to sleep." She let go of my hand and gave me a quick, light kiss on my muttonchop and slid the chair back under a desk. "I'll see you tomorrow." She stopped at the doorway and paused, her hand resting on the frame, and she looked back at me, smiling. "Goodnight, Logan." Her eyes sparkled mysteriously, but before I could say anything else, she was out of the Medical Bay and out of sight.


End file.
